Awakening
by Abby 'Zombie Slayin' Dixon
Summary: After the death of the love of his life,Percy falls into a depression that worries many of his mental state,including one goddess in particular. In an attempt to save the hero,she awakens someone who deserves a second chance,the payment being only one thing: to heal Percy before he does something disastrous. That's easy enough,until the person realizes she may be falling in love.


**Hey everyone!**

**Ok,so this is my first ever**** PJO fic,so please don't be too critical.**

**This is an AU and takes place sometime after the Giant War,though due to the unknown ending to it,it won't be mentioned often. Percy is about eighteen.**

**Enjoy :)**

**(Disclaimer- I do not own The Percy Jackson series or its characters)**

_"Come on,Seaweed Brain!"_

The big house was completely silent as two campers waited for their instructor. Will Solace paced the in front of of the fireplace anxiously,Seymour watching the camper with interest. The other camper was silent as he sat in one of leather couches,too wrapped up in his own thoughts to pay attention to anything else.

Suddenly the nursing room door opened,a gravely looking Chiron wheeling himself out. The man looked terrible. His face was an ashey white,his eyes puffy and red. His eternal age seemed to be weakened at the moment for there seemed to be many greyed hairs in his beard,something that surely hadn't been there that morning.

Will looked up at the man,taking in his weary appearance. His heart dropped in his chest. The other camper didn't even look up. Will spoke,breaking the overwhelming silence.

"Is she-?"

Chiron nodded his head,his eyes heartbroken. Will 's eyes widened.

"No vital signs,heartbeats,anything?"

Chiron shook his head at the Apollo camper,his eyes drifting to a young man on the other side of the room,his head in his hands. "No," he says,his voice heavy with grief. "There's nothing."

_"I don't know. . ."_

_"Come on,it'll be fun!"_

"Should we tell the other campers yet?" Will asked,his voice taking the same heavy tone as his instructor. Chiron shook his head.

"No,let them sleep. They'll need it if we plan on burning her shroud tomorrow. You should join them,Will. There's nothing we can do now."

Will nodded,glancing back at the other demigod who hadn't moved since he had sat down. Chiron gave him a curt nod,telling him he could handle it. The old instructor turned towards the remaining demigod,taking a deep breath. He slowly pushed himself towards him,Seymours eyes flickering with curiosity.

"Percy?" Chiron murmurs softly,positioning himself next to the young man. He didn't answer,deep tremors quaking the boys spine. Chiron tried once more.

"Percy-"

"She's dead,isn't she?"

Percy's voice was thick and rough,throat raw with emotion. He didn't look up,though. He kept his head firmly placed between his hands,his raven locks a curtain over his eyes.

Chiron nodded,his eyes dropping to the floor. "Yes . . . Annabeth is dead."

_"Since when are you into fun stuff?"_

_"Oh shut up,Seaweed Brain!"_

Percy stood suddenly,causing the old century to jump. He stormed out of the Big House,Chiron calling out to him before realizing it was no use. The moon hung in the inky black sky,a spot of silver in the darkness,providing Percy's only light . He didn't know where he was going,too wrapped up in his thoughts to care.

Annabeth.

Her long,curly golden hair that he had loved to bury his face in, partly to make her laugh and another part to smell her lavender shampoo. Her beautiful grey eyes,flashing with annoyance and love constantly at him. How long had he dreamed about those eyes? How many times had he searched them out after their so many battles,or looked into them for some comfort,ideas,assurance?

All of that,dead.

And taken by his stupid mistake. He should've know better.

We wished it had been him. Annabeth didn't deserve to die. She had had so many plans,dreams to fulfill. Dreams that would now never be accomplished. It was all his fault.

He needed her. She was his constant,the one sole person he knew he could always turn to for anything. He had killed her. She was dead because of him.

He sunk down into the sand,his legs having taken him to the beach. The waves lapped lightly against the shore,the sand a pure white under the silver moon. It was all so peaceful,something so wrong to Percy.

He needed Annabeth. He needed her to be here,right next to him. She needed to be here telling him to stop being such a seaweed brain and be strong. He couldn't though. Not without her.

He sat there,gazing out into the horizon,never planning on moving. He wondered if he should leave. Just go,pack up his things,and run. No one would stop him. Not now. He looked up at the moon and thought if he could just die here. Sit and wait until his body can no longer take it and gives up,just like his heart.

He was tired,just so tired. He felt his eyes become heavy,his last thought being of his Annabeth before he slipped into darkness.

_Maybe this is how I die._

* * *

Persephone watched from her throne as Percy Jackson collapsed onto the shore,his anxiety finally catching up to him.

She frowned,pitying the hero. Though he had snapped at her those few years ago about her manipulation,she still felt sorry for him. Having something taken from you was something she understood very well. The demigod himself had asked very little from the gods,and he had still suffered in the end.

"What would you like to purpose we do with him,Milady?" A skeleton solider asked her,looking from the iris message to her. Her husband was currently meeting up with some of his followers,placing Persephone under all command for the time being.

Her newest assignment was the young broken hero in front of her. He had considered death as a warm option for him,something she could easily carry out if she wished. She was happy her husband was gone,he would've killed the demigod in a heartbeat. But Persephone had another idea. The hero needed to be fixed. Olympus would always need him,as much as they hated to admit. She saw that,so his death could mean the end of Olympus itself.

"I want to help him," she says finally,waving away the image away.

"How so?" The soldier asked skeptically.

"He needs someone to help him. He won't make it alone. I can see it."

"The girl? We can't bring her back!" The skeleton looked appalled. "Not now,she's in Elysium with that blonde bloke,doesn't look like she has any thought of leaving,if that was even allowed."

Persephone shook her head. "Annabeth? No,she's here to stay. But there is someone else that might just work even better . . ."

"Who?"

"Have you ever heard of the idea that two broken people mend each other better than one broken and one complete?" She asked,the pieces falling together,a certain face appearing in her head.

"Yes . . ." The soldier says warily.

"It is quite a tragic,romantic idea,isn't it?" She murmurs. "One I think might just save The Hero of Olympus." The queen stood,beckoning her undead solider forward.

"Come," she says. "We have much to do,and we must hurry before Percy takes his life into his own hands." With that they vanished,leaving the scent of spring flowers and death behind.

* * *

**_Okay,that's the first chapter. _**

**_Annabeths death will be explained! Soon,I promise. And if your wondering,I'm not against Percabeth. It's actually one of my many ships if you look at my profile._**

**_Should I continue? Let me know._**

**_Follow/Fav/Review_**


End file.
